twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Arena Fighters Beta Testing
Hello! '' If you're here, you probably either preordered Arena Fighters sometime in late 2013, or mentioned that you would like to test beta builds of ''Arena Fighters. '' Well, it's about that time. This page will have info on current beta builds, changelogs, download links, and more. You are free to share the download links or info with your friends, however when the game leaves Beta state, early builds will be restricted to testers only. Please refrain from making YouTube videos until a version release states otherwise. ''Windows and Mac Only. Players on different platforms can play against each other. To learn how to play online matches, scroll all the way down. Outdated Downloads *''Arena Fighters (Windows): Reborn (7/4/16) Download and play (Windows) (Download removed, read changelog.) Download Hamachi (Optional, recommended for playing online modes.) Download Razer Cortex (Optional, increases performance if needed.) Wondering what the Wingman mode is? Read here. Changelog *V.0.1 - First playable instance of Arena Fighters. Includes Proto, a test character used throughout the techdemos. *V.0.15 - Edited menus, added music, adds Versus Mode, lifebars. *V.0.2 - Graphical Improvements. *V.0.3 - Added stages, adds the character Naxo. *V.0.4 - Adds day to night cycle, first example of weather. *v.0.5-0.95 - Adds more stages, stability improvements, adds first examples of characters Lix, Delta, Mackenxie, Twrmois, and more. *v.0.96 - Adds HD support, improved graphics, moveset balances, the ability to change controls, final release for a few months until 0.97. *v.0.97 - Adds Training mode, increased stage visuals. *v.0.98 - Modernized menus, Versus has it's own menu now, first introduction of Arcade Mode added, adds Daisuke, adds Kimiko as an Easter Egg. *v.0.99 - Adds Final Form Twr, Kimiko, Octoglo, Labs, and Skota as characters, some not selectable. Added edits to AI. *Pre-Beta v.1.00 RC1- Adds Network Play against Developers (can only host), new characters Miho, Gota, and allows Final Form Twr as a playable character. graphical improvements, core combat adjustments, better support for controllers. Adds Classic Kimiko and also new character Karou. *Pre-Beta v.1.00 RC2 - Fixes bugs where certain characters couldn't preform combos on certain other characters due to hitbox errors. *v. 1.00 - Reworked Kimiko completely, reworked Daisuke completely, reskinned Twrmois, graphical improvements, edits to fight system, Adds Online play against anyone the player wants to go against, local multiplayer adjustments, fixed issue where excessive use of Miho causes an "out-of-memory" error on older machines(model quality was too higher than necessary), new stages, reworked Gota, adds Ghost Kimiko, fight UI enhanced, added moves to Karou, Miho, Octoglo, Lix, and other unfinished characters, and other bonus fixes and additions. Fixes an issue where the game would crash on multiple external displays, fixes a long running bug where Kimiko's energy burst super could knock the opponent off the stage (not intended) and because they didn't land, the match wouldn't end. Added stage interactables. Changes Final Form Twr to Nwrmois, also changing his visuals. Fixes hitbox issues where players couldn't be attacked from a specific close range. Ground chain combos hit the opponent forward and moves the player forward as well(Community Suggestion.). Normal Difficulty is less difficult than before, after community feedback on it, and Impossible difficulty plays like...something impossible. Adds air-recovery, and edits Combo Breaker properties a bit. *v. 1.00 (1/24 hotfix) - Combo Breakers can finally be done in the air. This is something that has been well thought of before being implemented back in the game (was previously only in v.0.5 for a limited time). Added new character GodFather T (G.F.T.). Netcode tweaks. Adjusted certain things with the Very Easy difficulty setting, and fixed a unnoticed design error with Normal difficulty being extremely hard. Edited movesets for certain characters. *''No Limit - ''introduces air dashing and makes online games ALOT less laggier. Players with fast internets can enjoy lagless matches. Edits air combo breakers and overall graphics. *1.01 'NewAge Update also known as Valentines Day patch.''' - (1.01 was the hotfix and 1.02 was No Limit) - Stage edits, lowering the hitbox range of Miho's High Knee attack, In-game UI edits, reworked Karou, reworked Miho, changed Twrmois's Moveset and reworked him as well. Adds the characters Emera and Nace. Adds moves to existing characters. *1.02 - (Reborn) - Gives the "Human" skin for Lix if a past Arena Fighters save is detected on the computer, network, or account. (may have issues on Guest accounts on Windows 10.). Adds moves to all characters and modifies what can be combed into what. Netcode greatly improved. There are too many changes to list. Changes art style to a more toonish look. If the game runs slower than it did on version 1.01 or 1.02 June early access, hold Shift while opening the game and choose a lower quality setting. Much needed changes applied to Daisuke and Smite. Lowered damage on most of Twrm's moves due to his high comboability. This is the last release for public testing, future updates will be for testers only. *0.1.0 - Rereleased on the Game Jolt platform. Only testers can play this version and future versions. Playing Online In v0.99, the Online menu was accidently accessable due to a glitch, before it was ready for anyone to test. In v.100 RC1, it was unlocked and players were allowed to go against developers only. In the latest version, you can play against anyone, provided that you know their IP address (Matchmaking coming soon.). If you do not have forwarded ports (or don't know what that means), you may want to download the software above called Hamachi. It is a lan bridging tool, and can be used to play matches online in the game's current state. The tutorial below assumes you and your opponent(s) have Hamachi installed, created an account for it, and one of you have hosted a network and the other has joined it (from Hamachi, once this is done, you DONT need to recreate/rejoin networks again.) Hosting a game (until further notice.) With Hamachi open on both computers, go into Arena Fighters, go to the Play Online tab, then click "Host Game". Click "Create Game" until it says "waiting for players", or click the Enable Background Matchmaking button in the pause menu of any mode. When an opponent connects, the game will begin and go to Character Select. Joining a game With Hamachi open on both computers, open Hamachi, right-click your opponent's name in the network, and click "Copy IPv4 Address." go into Arena Fighters, go to the Play Online tab, then click "Join Game". Click the IP Address box and remove what text may be there and press CTRL+V to paste your opponent's IP inside. If your opponent is "waiting for players", click Join Game to join them, and when you connnect, the game will begin and go to Character Select. You can rematch an online opponent as many times as you like. Category:TwrWare Games Category:TwrWare on Windows 10 Category:TwrWare on Linux Category:TwrWare on Mac